Unexpected
by AnimeBabe90
Summary: Leena must face one of the hardest times in her life, but she won't be forced to do it alone. BL. Warning: Rape and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Wow, I haven't written in about a year!! I got a sudden burst of inspiration…and time! Yay for snow days!

Disclaimer: (almost forgot this) I do not own Zoids, it's characters, or any of that other crap people can sue me for.

* * *

Summary: It's almost as if Leena's life has been turned upside down and there's no one around she can run too. Luckly, someone is going to help her, whether she wants them to or not.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Incident 

The soft sound of a door opening broke the silence that had set upon the Hover Cargo. A red-headed female figure crept through the door trying to be as quiet as she could possibly be. She began to slowly move across the room into the hallway but stumbled, clinging to the wall. Taking a closer look, it was obvious something was not right.

Leena Toros once again began moving to her room, a look of pain had set upon her face. She held her abdomen and kept a hand on the wall for stability, afraid her weak legs might not support her all the way to her room.

She had gone out on a date with a boy from one of the teams they defeated a week ago. She told everyone Harry was taking her out so that they would not give her a hard time. She also did not want her father to worry. Underneath his childish antics, she knew he worried about her a lot.

Finally, Leena made it to her room. Closing the door she turnedaround and slid down into a sitting position. She let out a choked sob and covered her mouth with her hands. Her date had not been what she expected.

She literally crawled over to her drawers and pulled out a large T-shirt. Slowly standing up, she avoided the large mirror over her vanity and along her open closet door. She kept the lights off, too afraid to see what she'd look like, just incase she caught her image in any of the mirrors she avoided.

Taking off the remnants of the black dress she had just bought the day before, she put on the shirt and crawled into the coldness of her bedsheets. She laid there staring at the blank wall as a thought hit her: _rape_.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed, i'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can

don't forget to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoids.

* * *

**Unexpected  
**Chapter 2 

_---_

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

Leena Toros stared off into space listening to the drone of the clock on her wall; it was mainly for decoration –she had a digital clock right on her bedside after all– but it was there, and it was the only thing filling her room with any form of life at the moment. She herself was laying there as still as can be, not having moved at all since she settled down hours ago. She felt slightly uncomfortable from the long time of motionless, a kink had already begun to form in her neck and shoulders, but she felt almost afraid to move. Moving would mean that eventually she would need to get up and if she got up she would have to leave her room. If she stayed where she was right now, time did not move, she would stay there forever and nothing else would happen.

But time did move and she knew it. The clock on the wall reminded her with its soft ticks and tocks that eventually she would have to leave her safe spot under her warmed blankets. Someone would come and pull her away from her safe state of mind. Once she got up she would have to confront them all and worst of all, she would have to confront herself. She was going to have to think about _it_.

Slowly she lifted herself into a sitting position and took a glance at the digital clock next to her. It flashed _6:38AM_ on the LCD screen in bright red numbers and letters. It would be hours before anyone else would be awake and come to see if she was awake. She needed to get out before any of them awoke and came to get her but at the same time she did not want to be alone. Normally she loved time to herself, taking a walk in town or just outside the base or Hover Cargo, but today being alone seemed scary; what if _he_ came and found her by herself?

Reaching over to her left where her clock stood glowing, she grabbed the telephone receiver and quickly dialed a number. After three rings Leena heard shuffling and a few muffled curses before she finally heard a full response.

"Hello….?" asked the woman on the other line.

"Hey Naomi, it's Leena…" Leena softly spoke into the phone. The line was quiet for what seemed to be forever.

"Leena? Girl, it's not even seven yet! Couldn't you have waited to talk to your brother later? He's not even awake yet," Naomi groaned irritably into the phone.

"I didn't call to talk to Leon…" Leena responded, still speaking quietly on her end.

Naomi finally fully woke herself once she realized something was not right. Leena was calling at six something in the morning when she did not even wake till well past noon on some occasions. She sounded troubled on the other line. Even though Naomi and Leena did not get along on a regular basis, Naomi still felt worried for her partner's little sister.

"Leena, is everything alright?"

"I…um…no…" she stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"C-could you come over and pick me up? I need to get out of here…please, Naomi?"

Leena sounded so desperate over the phone. Naomi had never heard her like this and it worried her even more. Something was very wrong and she needed to get to the bottom of it. She set the phone down as she walked over to her computer and found the Hover Cargo's coordinates. When she figured out it's location she grabbed the phone again.

"You're coordinates tell me you're about an hour and a half away. If I leave right now I'll get there around 8:30. I'm assuming you don't want me to tell your brother I'm going to go meet you…" Naomi said a bit softer.

"Please don't. I….don't want him to worry about anything…"

"I understand, I'll see you in a few hours."

Naomi hung up and gave a soft sigh. She stared at the computer screen in front of her as a red dot representing the Hover Cargo blinked. Getting up she went to get ready for what seemed to be a chaotic day.

---

A blond tuft of hair peaked out from the top of a blue comforter which shifted her and there every couple of seconds. Two lean arms popped out on either side of the strands of yellow and flexed, accentuating every muscle in each toned arm. Suddenly the comforter was pulled off to the side and the owner of said arms and hair sat up and worked the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. A loud yawn emitted itself from Bit Cloud's mouth as he stood up and groggily rubbed his eye on the way to the bathroom.

After taking a morning shower and brushing his teeth, he stepped out of the room with a trail of steam flowing out behind him. With a grin plastered on his face he walked to the kitchen in search of something he had been craving all night –one of Leena's homemade chocolate chip cookies– and since it was still early and there was no chance of her being awake, he could dig in without fearing for his life.

With a sense of accomplishment, Bit walked into the kitchen and saw the microwave read _7:08AM_ in blue neon letters. Closing his eyes he licked his lips as his mouth began to water, his taste buds imagining the sweet chocolate morsels melting on his tongue already. He opened his eyes and found the cookie jar sitting where it always is but he knew there was no way Leena would leave her cookies in there, oh no, he would have to look in her secret hiding spot in the back of the cupboards in the jar labeled flower. Looking in said jar he pulled out a cookie and popped it into his mouth. With a grin on his face he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk and a cup off the counter and made his way to the kitchen table.

Taking a bite into his forth or fifth cookie he heard soft footsteps coming from down the hall. He finished off his cookie and milk and got up from the table. Walking down the hall he saw Leena's door open. 'Why is Leena awake so early?' Bit thought to himself. He walked to the bathroom and saw the door closed with the lights on.

---

Leena opened the bathroom door only to walk right into something solid. Started from the sudden collision she began to fall backward; crying out she grabbed at the air to try to stop her decent. Suddenly she felt to strong arms encircle her waste and a sense of panic and security overtook her. For some reason the arms on her made her feel safe but memories of the night before began to plague her mind and she struggled away from her sudden captor.

"Leena, are you alright?" she stopped struggling when she heard the male voice pull her out of her distressing thoughts. She opened her eyes to find a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at her.

"Bit…" she whispered. Regaining her composer she stood on her own two feet and cleared her throat. "Sorry, you scared me…what are you doing up so early?"

"I was hungry," he said nervously with a smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head, afraid she might sense her stolen cookies on him.

"Oh…well…I'm gonna go back to my room…" she said softly.

Bit sensed something was not right. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, her chest pulled up against his.

Leena tensely stood in front of Bit, her body instantly reacting to the foreign touch. His grip was strong and seemed almost forceful to her confused mind. She pulled away with fear in her eyes and took short uneven breaths. Bit reached out for her again but stopped once he saw the fear jumping out of her eyes.

"Leena, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," Bit asked the frightened girl.

She stood frozen for a bit quickly recomposed herself. She took a deep breath shook her head, trying to get rid of the terrible thoughts running through her head. She licked her try lips and cleared her throat.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Sorry, I just got a little dizzy," she said quickly, trying to cover up what had just happened.

"Oh…you should go back to bed then," Bit said in a confused tone. He watched the girl nod and walk away, closing her door behind her. "What's wrong with you, Leena?" Bit whispered.

---

For the next two hours Leena laid in bed and waited for Naomi to come. She desperately needed to talk to someone, just to tell someone; she felt so alone not having anyone to turn to. She loved all her teammates and her dad, but she could not turn to them, they'd be so disappointed in her. Hearing some noises from outside, she got out of bed and began putting on her usual outfit: an aqua skirt and yellow shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Her short skirt revealed several developing bruises on the inside of her thighs. Taking off the outfit she grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with a hood. She walked out of her room and straight to the hanger where she found Naomi parking her Gunsniper in an empty slot.

Naomi came down from her gunsniper and looked around the hanger. All the zoids were in there, ready for action when needed. She turned towards the door and saw Leena standing there waiting for her. There was definitely something different about her. She looked fine but there was something about her that was different, she did not seem to have the same air of confidence she normally held.

Walking over to the girl she began to get more and more worried. Leena did not stand tall and proud like normal, instead she seemed to try and be as small as possible. Her hands were stuffed in the front pocket of her sweatshirt and she stared at the floor as her foot absentmindedly twisted on the point of the sneaker.

Naomi put on a smile once she was a few feet away from the redhead.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" Leena looked up and blinked a few times.

"Thanks for coming Naomi," she replied softly. Naomi furrowed her brow with worry at the girl's odd behavior.

"Um…how about I take you out for breakfast? Did you eat yet?" Leena shook her head and looked back down at the floor, her foot continuing it's girlish twirling.

"Alright, I know the perfect place in a town near here. Grab the keys to the jeep and we'll head out. I'll leave a note for the guys so they don't worry, 'kay?" Leena gave a short nod and went to the other side of the hanger to a lock box full of keys. Naomi went into the main portion of the hover cargo and found Bit roaming around.

"Hey Bit, what are you doing up so early?" Naomi questioned him as she found a piece of paper and pen.

"Nothing really. What are you doing here?" Bit asked with a raised eyebrow. "Brad's not awake yet, are you here to surprise him?" he questioned with a wink.

Naomi laughed, a barely noticeable blush set upon her cheeks. She wrote on the piece of paper that her and Leena went out for some girl time and would be back later.

"Nah, not this time. I'm taking Leena out to breakfast," she said sticking the paper on the middle of the kitchen table.

"Really? Since when were you two such great gal pals?" Bit asked reading the note as he stood leaning over the table.

"Well she is my partner's little sister. Gotta watch out for her, y'know? Anyways, she's waiting for me in the hanger, I'll see you later, Cloud," Naomi said as she turned and gave a wave of her hand over her shoulder.

"Naomi wait," Bit said suddenly. Naomi turned half way to face him, "I think there's something wrong with Leena. Could you try to see if she's alright for me?"

Naomi smiled, gave a curt nod and was on her way to Leena. 'So I'm not the only one to notice there's something wrong. If that blockhead Bit can notice then there's definitely something going on…'

* * *

Kinda short but I have spring break this week so you can count on another update soon. 

Review review review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoids or any of its characters.

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Unexpected**

Chapter 3

---

The window blew through the open top of the jeep as it drove through the desert leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. Red hair blew from both the driver and passenger's side of the car. Naomi sat in the driver's seat, driving of course, as Leena sat in the passenger seat staring down at her lap.

"So Leena, what's up?" Naomi asked trying to project her voice over the sound of the car.

Leena shifted her gaze upwards and bit her lip. She turned in her seat slightly so that she could face Naomi a bit better. She opened her mouth as if she were about to start talking but stopped and closed her mouth again. Naomi sensed uneasiness in her and slowed the car down to a stop. Putting the car in park she unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"This is better, now we won't have to scream like banshees to hear each other," Naomi said with a laugh. Leena gave a slight nod and cleared her throat.

"I…I went on a date last night," Leena said softly. Naomi raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh, so this get together is just to rub your sex-life in my face, hm?" Naomi asked with humor in her voice. The humor in her left once she saw the girl next to her begin to shake with sobs. She took Leena's left hand in both of hers and tried to calm her down. "Leena, what's wrong?"

"He…he-" Leena began to choke out. She took a deep breath but all that came out was a bare whisper, "-raped me…"

Naomi sat still as Leena's words began to sink in. It explained why she had been acting so strange, calling her at the break of dawn and asking her to go out. This was serious, someone had hurt Leena, and she was ready to go break that person's skull. Pulling herself away from her own thoughts she went back to the sobbing girl before her.

"What? How...who…when….." Naomi shook her head and took a deep breath to calm her own nerves. "Leena, tell me what happened."

Leena took a few shaky breaths and let her sobbing subside. She gave a small nod as she leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. Her hand clutched onto Naomi's as if her life depended on it as she began to tell the story of her unfortunate encounter the night before.

_Leena had driven all the way into town in the jeep, butterflies fluttering in her stomach the whole time. Jake Storm, the leader of the Thronnos Team, had asked her out after his defeat against the Blitz Team the other day. Leena accepted excitedly, never really having had someone ask her out before, except for Harry, of course. Of course she had had boyfriends and random flings, but never a guy actually wanting to court her for the night._

_She hopped out in a short black dress. It was simple with spaghetti straps, showing just a bit of cleavage. Her hair was up in a loose bun with her crimson curls falling here and there to frame her face. Her violet eyes had held excitement as she looked around for Jake. They had agreed to meet in the parking lot so that he could pick her up and take her on their date._

_She finally spotted him and walked over as calmly as she could. He laid a kiss on the back of her hand and helped her into the car._

_The date had been "perfect". They had had a nice dinner at one of the finest restaurants in that town, followed by a walk in the park, which overlooked a beautiful moon-lit lake. When the date was over, he helped her back into his car and they sat in the back seats, talking to each other._

_Slowly he made his move on the young girl, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Leena gave him a dazed look and smile, her cheeks holding a slight blush. He smiled and kissed her again and started to slide his hand up her skirt. Leena pulled back and slowly cleared her throat, apologizing, saying she that she did not want to go that far and thought he should drive her back to her car, it was getting late after all._

_Little did she know, he was not the slightest bit ready to do as she had asked. He smirked and let out a small chuckle as he began to lean over her again. He laid a kiss on her bear shoulder and slowly pulled the strap down. Leena pulled away and adjusted her dress back the way it was supposed to be and said it was getting laid and she needed to get home._

_Instead of following her request he locked the doors and pushed her down into a laying position over the seats as he laid himself on top of her. He pulled her skirt up around her waist and forced another kiss on her._

_Leena screamed and pulled her legs back in between them and kicked up, sending him flying off of her and onto the side of the car. She sat up and tried to open the door but could not free herself from the confines of the small vehicle. She then felt two arms forcefully pull her back down._

"_You could have made this easy and had fun too, but kicking me was definitely a no-no, little girl," Jake said cruelly. _

_Leena stared up with him with fear-filled eyes as he did what he wanted with her. The more she had tried to break free, the rougher he had handled her. She was soon too exhausted to fight and did one thing she never let herself do: give up. He did what he wanted with her not giving a damn about the tears that slid down her face or the cries of pain that escaped her mouth every so often._

_When it was all said and done he hopped over into the driver's seat and let her fix herself as he drove them to where she had parked the jeep. When they were there he pulled the car over and parked it next to hers. Jumping out he walked back to the passenger door with that swagger that had first lured her to him. He pulled her out of the car, not roughly, he just pulled her out._

_There she stood in front of him. He eyed her up and down and licked his lips as he pulled her up against him again and laid one last kiss upon her lips._

"_Don't worry, you were good," he said with an evil smirk on his lips. "Now, we don't wanna tell no one 'bout tonight, now do we? I mean, what would your teammates think of you? They'd just say you were a slut. I'll be back for you if you say anything, alright? But don't worry, I won't mind, another round sounds good to me, baby."_

_He had gotten back into his car and with one last smirk and an air kiss through the window, he drove off. Leena stood there for only God knows how long until she finally found the strength to gather herself into the jeep and drive all the way back to the Hover Cargo._

By the end of the memory, each word had been separated by a sob, leaving the horrible memory chopped up with pain. Naomi pulled the girl into a sisterly embrace and stroked big calming circles on the crying girl's back. Anger had slowly taken her over as she listened to the girl's heartbreaking tale. She would have her revenge and if any of Leena's teammates found out, their revenge on the bastard that did this to her would be much more painful than anything she could even begin to imagine.

When Leena finally calmed herself down Naomi smiled down at her and asked if she needed more time to sit there. She said no and Naomi put her seatbelt back on and sped off towards town again.

---

The hum of a busy hustle and bustle filled the diner with the familiar warm sounds of people taking orders, talking, and the soft sizzling of the grill in the back every time someone came through the kitchen doors. Families sat in booths looking at their menus, regulars sat at the counters making small talk with the waitress, the chef in back shouted out a table number signaling the food was ready to be served.

Leena and Naomi sat at one of the smaller booths next to the window which gave them a view of the city streets, not yet busy since it was still early, but had a few people sauntering around enjoying the sun's rays on their faces. The diner itself was pretty busy, everyone wanting a good home-style cooked meal before they fully began their day.

Leena sat quietly, her eyes trying to focus on the menu but eventually gave up and settled on looking outside the window, focusing on a bird hopping around on the sidewalk, pecking at some invisible piece of food. Naomi sat across from her, he eyes traveling from the menu up to look at the girl in front of her every so often. Not wanting to keep the silence going she cleared her throat softly and looked back at her menu.

"What do you wanna eat? My treat," she asked the redhead. Leena turned back from the window and shrugged,

"I don't know. I'm not that hungry, really," she replied softly. Naomi sighed as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you, ladies?" the older-aged woman asked with a smile. Naomi smiled back and pointed to something on the menu.

"I'll have this and a cup of coffee, please," she said. The waitress turned to Leena and asked her what she would like.

"Just a glass of water please," she replied softly. The waitress looked up from her pad of paper and crossed her arms.

"Well that's not a healthy breakfast for a skinny girl like you. What's the matter? It looks like there's something troubling that pretty face of yours," the waitress said with a motherly voice. Leena smiled slightly and looked up at the woman. She looked back at the menu and asked for a cup of tea.

"That's not gonna fill you up, honey. I know just what you need," with one last smile she took their menus and walked off.

Leena sighed and turned back to look out the window. The bird she had been looking at before was still there but had found a piece of toast lying in the middle of the sidewalk. It pecked at it at first but then grabbed the piece and flew off. She then turned back to face Naomi but kept her eyes on her hands as they played with a packet of sweetener.

"Are you going to tell the guys?" Naomi asked as a different waitress came by and set down their drink orders. Naomi's coffee sat on a small saucer with a class container of sugar and a metal container of cold milk next to it while Leena's tea, also on a saucer, came with two slices of lemon and a beat shaped bottle of honey.

Leena shook her head as she picked up the bear and fiddled with it instead of squirting its golden contents into her tea. Placing it back down she grabbed the sugar next to Naomi and poured that into her cup then placed it back where it had originally come from. She stirred the tea, not once looking up at the girl across from her.

"They'll be so disappointed in me," she said softly, stirring her drink with a small spoon.

"Leena, they all love you, they won't see you as anything less if you tell them what happened."

"I'm afraid to…what if you're wrong? What if they really do see me differently? What if Jake is right?" Leena asked as a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily. "They'll think I'm just a slut, I mean, it sort of was my own fault."

"Leena, it was not your fault that asshole did that to you. You said no so he had no right to think anything else. You did nothing wrong," Naomi said almost angrily.

"What if he comes back?" Leena asked with the voice of a little girl that had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't worry, I won't let him and the guys won't either."

"Naomi…I don't want to tell them…please…I just can't," Leena said looking up with pleading eyes.

Naomi sighed softly and gave a small shake of her head showing her disapproval. She knew the first step to Leena healing from this traumatic event was confronting it by telling her teammates, the people who cared for her the most. They would be able to comfort Leena in ways she knew she could not. But if Leena did not want to then she was going to have to respect her wishes.

"Alright, Leena, I won't tell anyone but I hope you realize telling them is the right thing. But I want you to do it when you're ready, alright?" Naomi asked gently. Leena gave a small nod and looked up as the waitress came by with their food.

"Sunny-side up eggs and bacon for you," she said placing the plate in front of Naomi with a plate of toast and butter next to it, "and a plate of my special, make you smile pancakes," she finished as she set down a big stack of pancakes in front of Leena with a whip cream smiley face on top and two cherries on top of the eyes and nose.

Leena stared at the stack of food, something she would normally devour easily. She looked up at the woman and gave a genuine smile, the first Naomi had seen all morning.

"Thank you, I love smiley face pancakes," Leena said softly, a small smile still set on her face.

"I thought you'd like these, and it's nice to see that pretty smile finally shine, honey," the waitress said as she gave them a smile of her own and walked off to another table.

---

A calm silence had taken over the Hover Cargo after Leena left with Naomi; Bit had even gone back to bed. Not long after, Jaime awoke to start his daily routine: make breakfast, wait for everyone to wake up, and then clean up after their lazy butts. Of course he wouldn't phrase it that way, he didn't mind so much cleaning after them, it had become just a regular part of his day.

As he began breakfast, the smells acted as an alarm clock to wake Bit Cloud from his slumber. He jumped out of bed making a B-line for the kitchen only to be met with the sweet smells of breakfast being cooked up. He took a seat at the table as Brad was woken about half an hour later.

"Hey Brad, guess who stopped by this morning?" Bit asked with a smirk.

Brad went on ignoring the blond pilot and went on to pour himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table across from bit and grabbed the morning paper. Bit realized the long-haired man was not going to bite on the bait he had just released so just went on as if he had asked.

"Naomi." Brad sat visually unfazed continuously taking sips of his coffee as if Bit had not said a word.

"Where's Leena?" Jaime asked looking up from the frying pan, "She should've smelled the bacon and come running by now."

"Oh, Naomi took her out this morning," Bit answered grabbing a piece of bacon off of the pan.

"I thought they couldn't stand each other," Brad interjected as he put the newspaper down, "is there a reason why they're spending time together?" Bit shrugged showing that he had no response to the other zoid pilot.

At the sound of footsteps coming from the hanger, the three boys looked up from whatever it was they were doing and watched as two female redheads walked in. Naomi walked ahead, a smile on her face as she sauntered over and sat down next to Brad. Leena had followed slowly behind and stood in the doorway.

"Good morning," she said softly, "I think I'm gonna go back to bed, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She pulled a strand of her hair back behind her ear and looked over to Naomi. "Thanks for taking me out to breakfast, Naomi." With that she left to go to her room.

"So Brad, how 'ya been?" Naomi asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Geeze, don't you put sugar in this?"

Brad smiled at her as she scowled at the black liquid in the cup. Jaime finished setting the table with the dishes of food he cooked. Doctor Toros soon after came in with a zoid model and placed it in the middle of the table on top of the note Naomi had placed there earlier. Everyone ate, except for Naomi who made herself a cup of coffee, and happily conversed. The Doc asked of Leena's whereabouts but soon forgot as he built his bacon and eggs into a replica of the Blade Liger model in front of him.

Bit grabbed the last piece of bacon and left the table. He threw his dishes into the sink and began walking towards his room. Tossing the last piece into his mouth he began to open his door but stopped when he heard muffled cries coming from a few doors down. He walked over to stand in front of Leena's door and heard her sobbing softly. He knocked on the door and the sobbing quieted. He knocked again head soft footsteps then watched as the door slid open slowly.

"What, Bit?" Leena asked, her voice soft. She looked down at the floor trying to hide her eyes but Bit could still see that her eyes were puffy and red.

"Are you crying?" he asked her with concern.

"No, of course not," she said and went to close her door again.

Bit watched her slowly disappear behind the block of metal and stood still to listen for more sobs. After a while he walked away and went to his original destination, his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he thought about the redhead down the hall.

* * *

I'm not a big fan of my own writing right now, not sure if I'm just rusty or not. Tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have any suggestions please leave them in a review!! I would love to hear what you guys think! I'll probably have another chapter out soon, I know exactly where I want this story to go.

Review Review Review!


End file.
